Many swimming pools have underwater lighting for the safety and ambience of the swimmers. There are several different types of swimming pools and underwater swimming pool lights, but most underwater swimming pool lights include at least some of the same components. Many underwater swimming pool lights include a fixture, which is a water-tight enclosure that includes a bulb or other light producing device. An electrical cord penetrates the fixture through a water-tight seal. The fixture is affixed in the side (or bottom) of a swimming pool, and the user can turn on the light.
Underwater swimming pool lights are typically specially designed for use under water. For example, the design of the light producing device may depend on constant cooling of the lens used to separate the light producing device from the water, because the water in the pool serves to cool this lens. The light producing device may be particularly bright, because the light is intended to illuminate the water in the pool. Typically, underwater swimming pool light manufactures strongly recommend that only approved light producing devices designed for underwater swimming pool lights be used.
Special considerations apply to the design of an underwater swimming pool light fixture. The light is designed and intended to operate in an underwater environment, and it is important to isolate all electrical contacts from water ingress. However, the underwater swimming pool light fixture is intended to remain underwater essentially all the time, even when not in use. One does not remove an underwater swimming pool light from the pool when not in use. Therefore, the design of the fixture should be adequate to withstand extended immersion in water.
The underwater swimming pool light fixture is secured in place under the water line of a swimming pool. The water in the swimming pool can be corrosive, and can corrode the connectors and components used to secure the fixture in place. When this happens, the fixture can pull free from the position it was secured to, and float up to the top of the water surface. Most fixtures are lighter than water, so they will float if they are not flooded with water. A free-floating fixture is dangerous and unsightly. A floating fixture is exposed to increased chances of damage. Many pools have automatic “vacuum” machines for cleaning, and these can become entangled with a floating fixture. It is far more likely that an object falling into the pool will damaging a floating fixture than one secured into the pool wall. If the fixture is broken, water can enter the fixture and conduct electricity from newly exposed electrical contacts, creating a hazard for people in the swimming pool.
There are many types of swimming pool repairs for different circumstances. It is desirable to be able to make one type of needed repair without having to make other repairs. The ability to re-secure an underwater swimming pool light fixture that is no longer secured in place without having to repair or replace swimming pool vinyl liners or other components saves time and money.